Common practice in pressure management services is to constantly monitor the annular pressure or its pressure gradient equivalent (ECD) at the pressure sensor position and check if the value is in the allowed pressure window. A single downhole tool is normally used to measure the annular pressure and to calculate the ECD with the true vertical depth of the tool. Thus modeling is required, in order to fill the sensor gaps.
Modern digital systems are able to calculate parameters based on physical or empirical models in intervals, in which measured sensors values are not available. Both, time and location sensor gaps can be bridged with modern digital technologies. Whereas the visualization of the modeled values is done based on the individual application, it is difficult to put them into the context of allowed operational ranges for a whole interval. If alarms need to be generated, usually a small number of points of interests (POI) from the interval is selected and put into the context of minimum and maximum allowed critical or warning values. The direct comparison of the actual value and the min/max ranges is usually visualized with traffic light colors.